Bratja
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: ¿Acaso esto solo podía tener este final? ¿Solo la muerte de uno le abriría los ojos al otro? ¿No solo se podía evitar eso? Pues la respuesta ya la sabemos y es muy triste en realidad… — Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez… —Últimas palabras de la vida perdida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos cansados, cayó al piso dándole final a su existencia… [No Yaoi u.u]


Hola, hola

Bien este es un escrito para un reto que me dio Kumai Tano en la actividad Amistad y Rivalidad en mi otra cuenta en , y yo lo quise traer también aquí a FF para variar y ver que piensan...

Por cosas del destino yo no se mucho de Naruto en verdad, puede que lo haya visto y todo pero no recuerdo mucho y mi inspiración para este anime solo me sale en AU.

Por lo cual este fic no sera muy bonito ni emotivo que mis otros escritos para otros anime u.u Solo diré que esto salio de los únicos capítulos que aun están en mi cabeza y es sobre los pensamientos de ambos hermanos cuando lucharon entre si y donde Itachi murió T.T

Es lo que yo pienso que pensaron en esos momentos ^^ Ah, y también esto es un song-fic de la canción "Bratja" una canción Rusa de Full Metal Alchemits, por cierto Bratja significa "Hermanos" en Ruso.

Aquí esta el vídeo de un chico que hizo el Fandub en español, su voz es muy bonita y la canción muy emotiva T.T

watch?v=pbITsMv2zMs (solo auméntenle el wwwyoutubecom, con sus respectivos puntos claro esta)

Una ultima cosa, me disculpo de ante mano si me salio un poco OCC Sasuke y Itachi. Y por ultimo, la letra de la canción que usare aquí sera la de español, para ser preciso la del vídeo de arriba *o* y estará en **_negrita y curviadita y como no, centralizado en el medio..._**

Bien comencemos en: Tres, Dos...

Uno...

¡Acción!

* * *

**Bratja  
**

* * *

******Itachi POV**  
  
Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a mi pequeño hermano menor, pero puede que esta vez sea la última ocasión que lo vea y también sea el día de mi muerte…— Ya estarás por cumplir tu venganza, hermano… —dije con tristeza, ya que fui yo quien lo indusio a ese camino de odio. La culpa es mía de que él esté en ese estado de rabia sólo por una venganza…

Yo sé que su venganza no traerá de vuelta todo lo que se perdió, ya que es realmente imposible recuperarlo, pero si eso lo tranquiliza un poco yo…

**_Tu perdóname hermano menor_  
****_De tu situación culpable soy._**  
_****__Imposible es el recuperar  
lo que la tierra se llevó._

Una explosión se escucha a lo lejos, veo que ya se está acercando cada vez más a este lugar, un bonito lugar para morir diría yo… Sé que no es muy buen momento para recordar, pero varias escenas atacan mi mente, escenas del pasado, de las promesas que te hacía, pero nunca pude cumplirlas todas…

Intenté buscar alguna otra alternativa a lo que en aquel tiempo ocurrió, pero creo que esta seguía siendo la última y única opción para salvar Konoha, estaba equivocado al pensar por un momento que esto se podía evitar, pero la muerte de todo nuestro clan ya no se puede remediar…

******_Conozco la ley de la hermandad  
La respuesta nunca pude hallar  
Tan equivocado estaba yo;  
para la muerte cura no hay._**

¡Dios!, que difícil fue hacerle eso a mi propia sangre… seguía ordenas, sí. Pero aun así seguía siendo mi clan y los tuve que matar por un propósito… Hermanito menor, realmente lo siento, te quite en todos estos años el amor que nuestra querida madre tenía que darte, la amabas tanto al igual que yo a ella, ¿verdad?

Pensar que yo fui quien le puso final a su vida me duele, pero no puedo mostrarlo al mundo, es mejor guardar esas emociones en lo profundo. Si no lo hubiera hecho antes, no haya podido entrar en Akatsuki para realizar este cometido para salvar Konoha.

**_Querida madre, tan gentil  
te amábamos tanto, oh, sí._  
****_Todos nuestros esfuerzos son_**  
_****__inútiles de seguir._

Ya estás aquí en frente de mí y tus ojos llenos de odio me miran con deseo de venganza…— Al fin has llegando, mi estúpido hermano menor —te digo con frialdad, debo de seguir con esta mascara para que tu esperanza de venganza que nació debido a mí, siga hasta mi muerte…

Una falsa esperanza algo torcida de ti ¿no? Fue perfecta en esos momentos para ti, mi pequeño hermano…

Tus ataques comienzan contra algunas de mis ilusiones que hice, has mejorado en este tiempo, pero aun así eres débil para saber la verdad, por lo cual decidí en este momento no decírtela y morir con ella, ya que mi vida y esta enfermedad no duraran para siempre.

Su odio es tan grande que incluso ya se está dando cuenta es en verdad real y que no, aquella falsa esperanza de estar más tranquilo al matarme se mantiene intacta en él. Pensar que esto le ocurrió indirectamente por una orden que me dieron a mí y mis mismas palabras que le dije para que siguiera vivo, pero claro que siguió vivo, pero lo hizo de una manera incorrecta…— Te falta mucho, estúpido hermano menor —hable con frialdad empezando esta vez yo a pelear con él.

Vamos hermano, descarga toda tu ira en mí, que yo me encargaré de llevármela de este mundo al igual que quitar a esa maldita serpiente de tu cuerpo…

**_Falsa esperanza te di,  
perfecta y dulce, sí.  
De traerla de nuevo hoy  
hermano culpable soy._**

**Fin del Itachi POV  
**

* * *

___La pelea siguió entre ambos hermanos, uno por venganza otro para salvarlo de esa misma… Uno ajeno a la verdad que no conocía y el otro consciente de ella tratando de que no la supiera._

_Choque entre dos poderosas auras, dos con motivos distintos; uno destrucción y el otro solo salvación… Una lucha entre el trueno azul contra las llamas oscuras… ¿Acaso esto solo podía tener este final? ¿Solo la muerte de uno le abriría los ojos al otro? ¿No solo se podía evitar eso? _

_Pues la respuesta ya la sabemos y es muy triste en realidad…_

_No paso mucho tiempo en que esta gran lucha terminara, ambos con sus objetivos cumplidos, aunque uno no muy completo en realidad_

— Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez… —___Últimas palabras de la vida perdida, con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos cansados, cayó al piso dándole final a su existencia…_

_El ganador solo se quedó ahí, en una especie de shock inicial al escuchar aquellas palabras tan nostálgicas y a la vez no… Algunas lágrimas inexistentes empezaron a rodar, siendo cubiertas por la corta lluvia que el cielo le estaba dando a este final…_

_Una sombra llego al escenario de la muerte, llevándose al muchacho malherido que acababa de caer al suelo. Inconsciente fue trasportado a otro lugar, donde cuando despertó, aquello que su hermano trato que no supiera, se enteró…_

* * *

******Sasuke POV**

Nunca creí que esto iba a ser así… Pensar todos estos años en una verdad incorrecta por lo que solo mis ojos vieron por fuera… Ahora que me doy cuenta de esto, ahora que escuchado esta verdad… Aun no me puedo creer que no lo recordara…

Mi hermano aquella noche había llorado, cuando mato a todo nuestro clan por una estúpida orden de Danzo, él había llorado lagrimas rojas… Mi hermano de seguro se sentía culpable de todo esto y del camino que escogí en estos años…

Ya no es necesario llorar por esto hermano, no derramas más lágrimas por esto, que fue mi decisión la de seguir aquellos pasos en busca de venganza contra ti. No todo sería tu culpa Itachi, parte de ella también la tengo yo, ya que debido a mí, hiciste esto y te convertiste en un fugitivo, todo eso solo por mi seguridad.

**____****_No llores más hermano mayor, _**  
_****__pues la culpa también tengo yo. _  
**__****_Tus pasos seguí, no te alerté _**  
_****__la culpa también mía es._

Ahora que sé esta realidad, esta verdad, que ellos se esforzaron en tapar, que aquel Danzo se permitió borrar… No puedo echarte la culpa de nada, solo seguías ordenes, ya no puedo estar enojado contigo, ya que no quisiste matar a nuestra familia a voluntad propia…

Mis lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas, este pecado que tenías ahora también es mío, pero quédate tranquilo Itachi, ahora sabiendo la verdad sé qué debo hacer de ahora en adelante… Será difícil y duro, pero lo haré….— Ya está decidido —murmure con voz baja…

**_La culpa nunca te podre dar.  
Contigo enojado no estoy. _  
****_El pecado que en nosotros cae _**  
_****__es duro más justo al final._  


Mis lágrimas aún están empapando mis mejillas, al menos aquel sujeto no está aquí para verme en esta situación… Varias imágenes empiezan a pasar por mi mente, desde las pedidas a mi hermano para que me enseñara a utilizar shuriken, hasta la gentileza de mi madre cuando me curaba las heridas o sus palabras de aliento que me decía…

Como la extraño, yo sé muy bien que ambos amábamos mucho a nuestra madre, sé que debió de ser un infierno para Itachi tener que matarla de esa manera… Puede que antes no comprendiera por qué le hizo eso a mamá sin remordimiento, pero ahora sé que tanto le dolió cumplir esa orden…

Todo lo que intento para parar eso en aquel tiempo no funciono y ahora es muy tarde como para que yo haga algo en contra de esto… Si tan solo hubiera sabido de esto antes… si tan solo…

**_Querida madre, tan gentil  
te amábamos tanto, oh, sí.  
Todos nuestros esfuerzos son  
inútiles de seguir._**

Una risa no muy energética me empieza a llenar aun estando llorando por lo que antes descubrí… Tenía la esperanza de vengar a papá, mamá y a todo el clan matando al culpable de la a masacre, pero veo que no salió como espere… Fue perfecta aquella esperanza hace unos días y ahora está todo destruida por la verdad…

No logro perdonarme al pensar que matarlo estaría bien, que así podría solucionar este asunto que estuvo mal desde el principio, no logro perdonármelo; ya que perseguía a la persona equivocada, había matado a la persona incorrecta…— Lo siento hermano….

**_Falsa esperanza me dí,  
perfecta y dulce, sí.  
De volver a nuestro hogar  
no me puedo perdonar._**

Ahora me encuentro frente al mar… mis lágrimas no han parado de salir, mi equipo ya sabe la verdad y se encuentran en estos momentos tras de mí en este acantilado… Preguntas empezaban a rondar mi cabeza.

¿Qué era lo mejor que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Con que comenzaría para vengar a Itachi?

La muerte de mi clan y la de mi hermano no se me van a olvidar, mi error no lo podre olvidar y aunque sé que haga lo que haga no lograre recuperar nada, ya que todos están muertos y es imposible recuperar una vida, porque ellos ya no pertenecen a este mundo…

—Taka… ahora nos llamaremos Taka —dije mirando al halcón volar por los cielos, seremos libres como esa ave, seremos libres desde ahora… Libres, Itachi…

Voltee aun con lágrimas secas en mi rostro a ver a mi equipo… Ya estaba decidido, destruiría La Villa Oculta de la Hoja y a todo aquel que tuvo que ver con la orden para que mi hermano matara a todo nuestro clan…

—Andando… —musite neutral colocándome la nueva capa que portaríamos…

Puede que no pueda recuperar lo que ahora ya no se encuentra vivo… puede que nunca más vuelva a ver mi familia viva, pero al menos lograre vengarlos de una mejor manera esta vez…

Ahora tendré que destruir a aquellos que fueron lo que comenzaron todo esto…

_**¿Más que habremos de hacer?  
¿Cómo el error olvidar?  
Imposible es recuperar  
lo que ahora en la tierra está.  
**_

**Fin del Sasuke POV**

* * *

~Hola a todos~

Bien, espero les haya gustado ese intento mio de fic sobre estos hermanos ^^

Fui divertido y algo emotivo (ahora que lo veo) haberlo escrito.

Espero sus opiniones de esto con mucho gusto. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir mas que...

Gracias por leer y por prestarme tu valioso tiempo ^^

Matta Nee!


End file.
